pasion arrolladora
by ise potter
Summary: Ginny estaba destinada q elegir simpre al hombre equivocado; siempre le habian gustado los tipos guapos y sofisticados.pero en cuanto vio al irresistible Draco Malfloy volvio a perder la cabeza
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

A Ginny Weasley no le importaba esperar. Sobre su cabeza brillaba un cielo azul sin una sola nube y frente a ella se extendía el inmenso mar azul. Allí tumbada, con el sol calentando sus brazos y piernas , se dejo envolver por el bullicioso ambiente del club náutico Marina Piccola, con su impresionante desfile de yates mientras esperaba a Charlie .

Advirtió las miradas de admiración de varios hombres, pero no se digno a responder a ninguna de ellas. En aquellos momentos no se sentía siquiera con ganas de una banal flirteo y mucho menos de entablar una nueva relación si iba a estar en la misma línea que las muchas que había tenido a lo largo de sus veintiséis años. lo cierto era , se dijo sin vanagloriarse de ello, que los hombres se sentían atraídos por ella como las polillas por la luz. Les llamaba la atención su cabello rojo ahora oculto por un ancho sombrero de paja, los enormes ojos azules bordeados por largas pestanas y sus labios carnosos. A ello había que añadir su esbelta figura de marcadas curvas. Sin embargo, todo aquello era pura casualidad, parte de su herencia genética, el legado de sus antepasados , por lo que jamás lo había considerado un merito propio.

De hecho , en ocasiones pensaba que la madre naturaleza le había hecho un flaco favor al hacerla hermosa. Aquello le quedo muy claro cuando descubrió que el hombre que ella creía que la amaba no tenia corazón. Nunca la había querido de verdad. De hecho, durante el corto espacio de tiempo en el que habían sido pareja parecía que la palabra fidelidad no figuraba en el vocabulario de el. Tras tratar de comprenderlo, finalmente Ginny se había dado cuenta de que ya no le gustaba y desde luego tampoco lo amaba, así que puso fin a aquella relación unilateral. El era la razón por la que había decidido boicotear la reunión familiar en la casa de campo de Sirius en Capri aquel año. Lo ultimo que quería era tener que soportar su compañía durante varias semanas . Por desgracia, sin embargo, Harry se había comprometido y se requería su presencia.

Harry Potter era, claro esta, el hombre por el que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo y energía, i Y pensar que en la adolescencia lo había idolatrado! Como pudo haber estado tan ciega? Varias personas trataron de hacerle ver que no era el hombre adecuado para ella , pero Ginny lo había puesto en un pedestal que nunca le había correspondido, y del que solo había logrado bajarlo su amargo desengaño.

Ya de niña admiraba a Harry , se emociono mucho cuando lo conoció en el anden 9 ¾ , luego cuando al año siguiente llego a su casa, delante de el no podía articular ninguna palabra y en la adolescencia, aquello se había convertido en un enamoramiento monumental. Había llegado al extremo de hacer un curso de auror solo porque el era auror. Su tierno corazón de adolecente había suspirado por el, lo había amado incondicionalmente pero las cosas ya no eran así. Por suerte, la herida no había sido muy profunda, la prueba de que en el fondo no era amor de verdad , pero había sido un duro golpe para su orgullo, la lección había sido dura, pero valiosa.

Como auror no tenia futuro a si que decidió cambiar de carrera y decido estudiar para medimago, al terminar Sirius le regalo un departamento pequeño en Londres al cual se fue a vivir junto con Hermione , al mismo tiempo conoció a un sinfín de chicos y se había citado y flirteado llegando a tener unas dos relaciones mas o menos serias haciéndole caso a Hermione, pero en secreto esperaba todavía a Harry , que disfrutaba ya de las mieles de su carrera.

Y entonces, las navidades pasadas sus caminos se habían encontrado en una fiesta benéfica y sus sueños se habían hecho realidad al fin, con solo mirarlo supo que al fin la veía como mujer no como le hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y cuando despego ante ella sus armas de seducción, no pudo menos que rendirse a sus pies ,. Se convirtieron en amantes Harry le dijo que siempre la había amado pero que había esperado pacientemente a que creciera y hubiera a abandonado el nido Su romance había durado solo unos meses y lo habían mantenido en secreto , viéndose a espaldas de su familia. Al principio ella había pensado que era por que no quería compartirla con nadie y aquello había añadido una nota de emoción a la aventura. pero mas adelante había descubierto que sus motivos eran otros. Ahora comprendía que elhabia planeado aquella campana cuidadosamente y había sabido elegir el momento preciso. A Harry le gustaba hacer cosas que Sirius y sus padres no aprobarían, su hermano Ron sabia que el se veía con alguien a escondidas pero nunca supo que era su hermana. Y Ginny a estas alturas no tenia la intención de que su familia se enterara de lo ocurrido entre ellos. No quería que supieran lo estúpida que había sido. Que tubo que soportar dos meses de infidelidades, para que abriera lo ojos. Que solo había estado usándola, jamás la había amado, Ella había sido únicamente una balsa segura en medio de muchas otras mujeres. En ese momento Ginny había reconocido al fin que no lo amaba, que solo había sido un espejismo.

Cuando le dijo a Harry que lo suyo había terminado, el se rio y le dijo que volvería a el porque le pertenecía, y los dos lo sabían, Aquello le había ensenado al fin lo que pensaba de ella y había encendido su espíritu de lucha y el respondió que no era juguete de nadie. El se había puesto furioso; no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo dejaran, era el quien las dejaba a ellas . Despreciándolo mas que nunca. Ginny se había alejado de el sin mirar atrás. Y, lo cierto era que, seis meses después, y no estaba arrepentida de ello. Dejar a Harry era lo mas cuerdo que había hacho en toda su vida.

Alzo la mano para agarrar el colgante de cabujón esmeralda que pendía de su cuello y lo acaricio como si fuera un talismán. No iba a ningún lado sin el. Había pertenecido a su abuela, y se suponía que otorgaba suerte en el amor a quien lo llevaba, pero hasta la fecha, le había fallado. Estaba empezando a dudar que de verdad tuviera algún poder.

La noticia del compromiso de Harry la había sorprendido enormemente. El Harry que ella había conocido amaba demasiado la libertad como para atarse a una sola mujer, Claro que a veces, sucedían cosas extrañas, se había dicho. Tal vez se había enamorado de verdad. Fuera cual fuera la razón , había tenido que cambiar los planes por su culpa. Sabia lo retorcido que era Harry, y que, de no presentarse, el lo tomaría como que aun sentía algo por el y estaba dolida. Además, la familia habría querido saber por que no había acudido a una ocasión tan importante, por lo cual la noche anterior había llamado a la casa de campo con la esperanza de que su madre contestara el teléfono.

Sin embargo , Charlie era el único que había en la casa, lo que todos modos fue preferible a que hubiera contestado Draco. Ginny llamaba a Draco la bestia negra aunque el no lo sabia, hacia nueve años que convivían. A la muerte de sus padres en la batalla final. Sirius y Andrómeda quedaron como sus tutores. Ella al igual que en el colegio lo seguía detestando no entendía como Ron y Harry lo soportaban es mas era el trió de solteros mas cotizado en el mundo mágico. Draco siempre estaba atormentándola y burlándose de su flechazo adolecente por Harry. En fin se dijo apartándolo de su mente, Charlie se había alegrado al saber que iba a unirse a ellos, y le había prometido que iría a recogerla. Llegaba un poco tarde, se dijo Ginny mirando su reloj, pero no era de extrañar, Charlie estudiaba y cuidaba dragones , sin duda, estaría frente a su ordenador, cotejando datos. Y se habría olvidado totalmente de ella. Ginny sonrió con malicia.

No le importaba esperar. Se puso cómoda y paseo la mirada por el puerto. Habían ido allí cada año después del fin de la guerra, esa casa sirvió de consuelo a la familia Weasley para superar la muerte de Percy en la batalla, y también era la casa donde Sirius se escondió cuando escapo de Azkaban , y desde que conoció la isla se había enamorado de ella .

De pronto el rugido sordo de un motor irrumpió en la calma del lugar, Ginny giro la cabeza. Un Ferrari negro estaba aparcado en la bahía. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al ver bajarse a su dueño, un hombre de cabello rubio , quitarse las gafas de sol y arrojarlas descuidadamente sobre el tablero de mandos. Era la clase de gesto que indicaba riqueza y una exagerada confianza en si mismo, algo que la mayoría de los hombres ansiaba, pero pocos llegaban a conseguir. Claro que en aquel hombre, parecía algo natural, lo cual resultaba tremendamente seductor. Curiosa, Ginny se incorporo, quedándose sentada para verlo bien, sobre todo con la bruma que levantaba en la distancia el calor del sol. Algo en su postura, con las manos en las caderas, mirando en toda direcciones como buscando algo o a alguien, le produjo una extraña sensación en el estomago. Tal vez era la forma en que los pantalones se le ajustaban a las piernas, resaltando los músculos, o lo bien que le quedaba la camisa había arriba y los primeros botones desabrochados.

**-Caray! –** exclamo en voz baja. Indiscutiblemente, era el exponente perfecto de la fisiología masculina . era la primera vez que un hombre, aparte de Harry, despertaba en ella tal interés.

El hombre, ignorante de estar siendo observado, se giro al oír que alguien lo llamaba, se dirigió a un edificio cercano y desapareció en su interior. Ginny volvió a recostarse son una media sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios. Era extraño como había tardado tanto en volver a reaccionar de aquel modo ante un hombre. Debía de tener la verdadera esencia de la masculinidad para haber hecho que el ritmo del corazón se le acelerase de semejante forma estando a varios metros de distancia. Y había aparecido en el momento perfecto, cuando estaba totalmente segura de que Harry ya no significaba nada para ella . aquella si que era una sensación fantástica, su respuesta había sido instantánea, pero la sensación de cosquilleo aun permanecía en su cuerpo.

En ese preciso momento, la causa de que el pulso se le hubiese disparado salía del edificio en el que había entrado y, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y una risas de quien hubiera dentro, echo a andar hacia ella. Fascinada e intrigada. Ginny lo admiro con descaro. Tampoco habría podido apartar la mirada aunque quisiera, la verdad. Su forma felina de caminar la atraía. Parecía una enorme pantera. Jamás había visto a alguien son tal magnetismo, ni siquiera Harry. Quien seria aquel hombre que hacia que se erizara cada vello de su cuerpo?

A medida que el hombre se acercaba, pudo verlo con mas claridad y la incredulidad fue apoderándose de ella. Conocía el rostro de aquel hombre tan bien como el suyo propio, y la palabra **apuesto** no lo describía bien. La barbilla indicaba la fuerza de su carácter, y había cierto humor en sus ojos y en sus labios, pero durante anos , lo único que le habían mostrado era burla .

**Draco Malfoy?** No, el destino no podía ser tan cruel. Se había sentido irresistiblemente atraída por el? Seguramente pronto se despertaría y se daría cuenta de que solo había sido un mal sueno. Sin embargo, estuviera despierta o dormida, no pudo despegar los ojos de el hasta que el rubio de una motocicleta arrancando en algún lugar la asusto y rompió el encantamiento. Parpadeo y volvió a enfocar la mirada en el hombre, pero no estaba sonando.

Probablemente no la había pillado mirándolo, ya que el ala del sombrero le ocultaba los ojos, pero bajo la vista de todos modos . Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo a ella era imposible, la ultima vez que había visto a Draco , en navidad, no había sucedido nada especial. Ella estaba aun atrapada por lo que creía era amor por Harry, y se habían peleado como era habitual en ellos , así que por que …Por que había reaccionado así?

Observando entre las pestanas, se percató de que Harry se había detenido a una corta distancia de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco, estuviera o no lista para afrontarlo, no tenia mas remedio que hacerlo. Poniendo una expresión lo mas fría posible, levanto la cabeza y lo miro con desdén.

**-Oh, eres tu-** le dijo tratando de imprimir desagrado a sus palabras. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con los ojos de el, de un gris intenso, tuvo que admitir para si a regañadientes que eran bonitos. Eran la clase de ojos que invitaban a zambullirse en ellos. Nunca antes se había sentido tentada de hacerlo, pero en aquel momento comprendió por que todas las mujeres solían admirarlos

**-Yo también me alegro de verte- **respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras. La recorrió con la mirada despacio, de arriba abajo, jamás lo había descubierto haciendo algo semejante, y la sorprendió comprobar que era como si hubiera lamido una lengua de fuego-**Por que estas tan apesadumbrada? Es que esperabas a otra persona? Siento decepcionarte, pero Harry esta demasiado ocupado con su prometida como para ir detrás de ti.**

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo pero la increpación no la afecto en absoluto lo cierto era que Harry esa a la ultima persona que hubiera querido ver , pero al menos habían vuelto a la tónica general entre ellos

**-No estaba esperando a Harry. Y Charlie dijo que vendría a recogerme, Por que has venido tu? Donde** **esta mi Hermano**- repitió con voz gélida

-**Esta esperando un mensaje y me ha pedido que viniera en su lugar, y yo no tenia nada mejor que hacer a si que acepte**- dijo

Nada mejor que hacer … Que agradable! Ginny se negó a seguirle el juego.

**-Has tardado mucho en llegar –**Se quejo.

**-No te des esos aires conmigo, Ginevra, no me impresionan tus berrinches , nunca han funcionado conmigo –**le respondió el

Ginny apretó los dientes con frustración. La habían llamado Ginevra por su tatarabuela y todos sabían que lo detestaba y Draco lo había hecho para fastidiarla

**-Yo no tengo berrinchas, por mucho que me provoquen-** fue su escueta contestación , Draco se rio.

**-Hm … tienes una memoria muy selectiva . algo típico en las mujeres. Podría recitarte uno por uno todos los berrinches que has tenido desde que te conozco-** aseguro Draco

**-Y tu? Por que cambias de tema ¿ Aun no te has disculpado por hacerme esperar mas de una hora-**apunto la joven. Por su conveniencia había olvidado de pronto que había estado muy ajustó allí echada y que no tenia prisa.

**-Por desgracia Charlie se olvido de decirnos que vendrías. No lo recordó hasta hace veinte minutos. He venido infringiendo el limite de velocidad permitido, por si estuvieras empezando a preocuparte pero … Con que me encuentro al llegar? Con que estas tumbada seductoramente sobre el muelle, ligera de ropa para el regocijó de los lugareños-** apunto el

**-Que dices? Llevo mas ropa que algunas de las mujeres que hay por aquí-** le aspecto. No es qué hubiera ninguna mujer en topless, pero los biquinis de algunas eran ciertamente minúsculos. Ginny, en cambio, llevaba unos pantalones cortos muy decentes, una camiseta, de tirantes. No podía ir mas ojos de Draco volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo y una sonrisita irónica se dibujo en sus labios.

**-Pensé que te habían vestido así por Harry. Ya lo has intentado todo, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que recurar al sexo-** la acuso. Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**-Yo nunca haría eso!-** protesto ofendida. No le gustaba que Draco y toda la familia pensara que aun estaba detrás de Harry. La mirada de el se suavizo un poco, pero no se aparto de los ojos de ella

**-De veras?**

**-pues claro que no**!- insistió ella molesta estúpido hurón . seria posible ¿ tras pasar solo cinco minutos con el ya recordaba por que lo odiaba tanto. Aquella visita no iba a resultar nada fácil se dijo Ginny

**-Me alegra oír eso, aunque no se si creerte. Entonces, tienes otro as bajo la manga?- **pregunto

**-No se de que hablas , no tengo ningún plan-** dijo Ginny lanzándole una mirada fulminante

**-Vamos, vamos.. No me negaras que viniste corriendo en cuanto te enteraste de que Harry se había comprometido?-** la interrogó Draco con un tono frio bastante desagradable **-No querías tratar de hacer que rompieran?**

Por que tenia que atormentarla de aquel modo? Ya no quería ver a Harry ni en pintura. Lo que le hubiera gustado habría sido poder borrar de la mente de todos que alguna vez había sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de el.

**-yo jamás haría eso-** negó con tanta vehemencia como pudo. El resoplo desdeñoso

**-Quieres decir que lo harías si pudieras, pero no sabes como? –**repitió mordaz. Aquello hizo que Ginny sintiera deseos de llorar.

**-Por qué eres tan desagradable conmigo?-** lo acuso con voz ahogada. Draco suspiro.

**-Por qué eres tonta, Ginny, persiguiendo lo que nunca podrá ser tuyo- **le respondió son una amabilidad inesperada. Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. En ese momento, se levanto una ligera brisa, llevándose su sombrero antes de que ella pudiera sujetarlo.

**-Oh, no! –** gimió tratando de atraparlo antes de que acabara en el mar. No lo consiguió, pero Draco alargo el brazo y lo agarro justo al borde del muelle, salvándolo de ser sepultado bajo la inmensa masa de agua. Draco examino la presa divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Los personajes son de JKR y la historia es parecida a una que leí en Bianca Harlequín, con un poco de adaptación e invención mía, espero les juste y me envíen sus criticas parabién o para mal son bien recibidas .

Cap. 2

**¿Lo ves Ginevra? Eres tonta, deberías haberlo dejado ir** – le dijo muy serio entregándoselo

**¿Por qué? Me encanta este sombrero**- replico ella poniéndose y sosteniendo firmemente para evitar que se volviera a volar.

**Claro, como que es el que te regalo Harry** – recalco el secamente Ginny se estremeció. Lo había olvidado. Tiempo atrás , había sido un tesoro para ella. Alzo la barbilla para mirarlo, lamentándose de que tuviera tan buena memoria.

**¿Y que si lo es?** – le espeto. Draco la miro directamente a los ojos

**Ya es hora de que dejes esas niñerías, Ginevra . Abandona, Harry no te quiere, nunca te ha querido- **le dijo el secamente

¡ Si supiera lo cierto que era lo que decía! Lo único para lo que Harry la quería era para tener a una amante complaciente en la cama. Claro que sabia que no la quería, pero oírselo decir a otra persona de forma tan brusca la hizo palidecer.

**¡ Eres odioso! **- murmuro en un hilo de voz- **sabes lo que creo que disfrutas hiriéndome**- le dijo

**Ginevra , la verdad siempre duele. Abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor. Puede que Harry no te quiera, pero habrá hombres que si lo harán**- le dijo

Tal vez tuviera razón, pero la herida era demasiado reciente. Ginny no tenia intención de volver a exponer tan pronto su corazón a las garras de algún otro desalmado.

**¡pues yo no quiero a nadie mas!** - Exclamo iracunda. Se percato al instante de que aquello se ofrecía a distintas interpretaciones, pero le dio igual. Que pensara lo que quisiera. Lo haría de todos modos.

**Entonces te estas condenando a ti misma a una vida solitaria y amargada**- respondió Draco sacudiendo la cabeza

**Puede que si, o puede que no. Y es mi vida no la tuya, así que deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no la tuya, así que deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer** - le advirtió. El se rio con cierto pesar.

**¡Dios jamás he visto a nadie tan terco como tu!** –exclamo. Ella le lanzo una mirada caustica.

**¡Y tu eres detestable!** –respondió

Draco sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que Ginny sintiese una especie de quemazón en el pecho. Se removió inquieta, la ponía tan furiosa que sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas, ¿Cuándo aprendería a guardarse sus opiniones para si? .

Draco movió la cabeza con ironía y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse .

**Vamos, te llevare a la casa. Espero que un poco de descanso y una buena comida suavicen tu carácter.**

**¿ Ya estas otra vez?** –protestó Ginny irritada pero tomo su mano y dejo que la ayudara .

Sin embargo, al ir a levantarse, su pie se enredo con las amarras de una embarcación, y se habría caído si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Draco . De pronto se encontró entre sus brazos, con la mejilla apretada contra su pecho. Sintió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica que se trasmitiera por todo su cuerpo. La fuerza con que la sostenía, junto con su cálido aliento y el olor de su colonia sacudieron sus sentidos.

**¿Estas bien?** – pregunto Draco divertido Ginny, aun ausente, levanto la cabeza hacia el - **¿Estas cómoda?** – le pregunto, con una lidera ironía, la sobresalto, llevándola de vuelta a la realidad.

**¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?** -gimió con voz ahogada. Tratando de apartarse de el.

**Solo he evitado que te dieras un baño** – Draco alegremente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ginny se aparto el pelo de los ojos y se arreglo la ropa concienzudamente solo para hacer tiempo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara .

**Gracias, pero no hacia falta que me abrazara**- respondió gimiendo airada por dentro

**En realidad tu estabas tan abrazada a mi como yo a ti** – la corrigió suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

**Yo no te estaba abrazando, Draco**-negó Ginny acalorada. Pero el, se limito a sonreír, tonta mil veces tonta eso era lo que el quería hacerla enojar

**Pues a mi me lo pareció** – contesto el.

**Pues estas equivocado** – repitió. ¿Abrazarlo?, ¿ella? antes habría preferido que la atravesaran con una espada ¡por amor de dios, pero si se habían llevado como perros y gatos, en el colegio y era lo mismo desde que llego a la madriguera con Sirius después de la muerte de sus padres, la única vez que abrió la boca ese día fue para atacarla. Detesta a Draco Malfoy, no lo olvides se dijo.

**Me pregunto si te das cuenta de lo mucho que revela tu reacción**. – le dijo con una media sonrisa en su cara

¡Que típico de Draco, hacer una montana de un grano de arena! Ginny se cruzo de brazos y golpeteo con el pie con el suelo, irritada.

**Imaginó que te ha revelado hasta que punto me desagradas** – le espeto ella. Le dirigió una mirada gélida, como retándolo a continuar.

**Pues, curiosamente, eso es justo lo que no he percibido** – dijo Draco peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

**¿Ah, si? Bueno ,la próxima vez me esforzare por demostrártelo con mas claridad, ¿Podemos irnos ya?- **

**¿ No quieres saber lo que me ha revelado?**– la pico Draco, Ginny sabia que fuera lo que fuera no iba a gustarle.

**No me interesa ** **en lo mas mínimo - **le aseguro agachándose para levantar su maleta. Con suerte, ello dejaría correr. Sin embargo, tratándose de Draco, eso jamás ocurría.

**Tu también lo has sentido, lo he visto en tus ojos** - continuo diciéndole

Aquellas sencillas palabras la hicieron estremecerse por dentro. No quería hablar de ellos, pero si no lo negaba, pensaría que le estaba dando la razón.

**Yo no he sentido nada**

**Mentirosa** – la acuso Draco quedamente, ella se vio obligada a mirarlo- **Sentiste la conexión entre nosotros. Fue como si un millón de pequeñas chispas te recorrieran la piel. ¿no es verdad? Aunque te no guste admitirlo, te sentías a gusto en mis brazos. Vamos, niégalo.**

Ginny sitio que el rostro le ardía. Era verdad que había sido agradable, pero no pensaba reconocerlo. No quería sentir nada mas que odio por el. Nunca se habían llevado bien, así que si se implicaban sentimentalmente. Aquello podía ser una catástrofe. Se rio desafiante .

**Has dicho muchas estupideces en tu vida, Draco, pero esta la supera todas.** - Le dijo sonriendo burlonamente

El también sonrió con esa clase de arrogancia masculina que hacia que ella sintiera deseos de matarlo.

**¿Eso crees? Ya lo veremos**.-

Ginny volvió a contestarle con seguridad:

**No, no vamos a ver nada.**

**Tampoco tienes por que asustare, mujer**- dijo Draco. Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.

**No digas tonterías, no me das ningún miedo**.

**Me refería a que no tienes por que temer tus propios sentimientos**- le respondió el

**¿Que quieres decir? – **pregunto ella

**No hay nada malo en que desees a otro hombre que no sea Harry –**le respondió el

**Gracias por darme tu visto bueno** – le dijo sarcásticamente- **¡Que compresivo de tu parte!**

**No podía ser de otra modo cuando es a mi a quien deseas –** apunto el sonriendo pícaramente. Ginny perdió la compostura. ¿Podría haber alguien mas arrogante?.

¿Qué? No sigas por ahí, Draco, ni se te ocurra. No tengo por que escuchar tus sandeces - le respondió. Y apretando los dientes , agarro con fuerza la maleta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de el.

**¿Adonde crees que vas?** – inquirió Draco alcanzándola

**Voy a tomas un taxi** – le dijo. El se rio

**Pues que tengas suerte. Estamos en temporada alta de turismo, si encuentras uno vacio será un milagro.**

**Lárgate** – insistió ella aunque sabia que era verdad.

**¿sabes?, huir no cambia las cosas**- apunto Draco detrás de ella. Ginny se paro en seco antes de lanzarle una miras furibunda .

**Yo no estoy huyendo, idiota, ¿Por qué haría de hacerlo?** –le espetó.- **¿Es que no se daba cuenta que no me interesaba en absoluto?**

**Demuéstramelo. Cena conmigo esta noche** - la invito Draco. Ginny no se esperaba aquel cambio de táctica

**¿A riesgo de sufrir una indigestión fatal? No, muchas gracias** – rehusó, mientras no consiguiera controlar los nervios delante de el , seria mejor no pasar mas tiempo a solas

**Creo que deberías saber que Harry y su prometida no cenaran con nosotros esta noche** - le advirtió Draco.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. ¡Que tonto!, ¡si supiera lo mucho que le alegraba oír aquello! Cuanto menos tuviera que ver con Harry mejor.

**¿Y que? Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con mis padres** – se defendió ella

**Siento aguarte la fiesta, pero tus padres, Sirius y Andrómeda, tienen compromiso con los padres de Bianca la prometida de Harry** – la interrumpió Draco . Ginny lo miro exasperada – **Y de tus hermanos solo esta Charlie , los gemelos, Bill, Fleur, , Ron , Hermione , Victoria y Teddy fueron de paseo a Anacapri y regresaran hasta mañana .**

**¿Esto te divierte mucho, verdad?** - Le pregunto. Por como se rio el, parecía que si

**Es que eres tan graciosa…Bueno ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo o prefieres escuchar las peroratas sobre los Dragones de Charley?** – insistió. Ginny cerro los ojos un instante. En el fondo tenia razón . Charley era un encanto pero estaba obsesionado con las montanas escupe-fuego.

**Está bien , iré** – acepto a regañadientes

**¡Qué gentil por tu parte, Ginny!** – le dijo Draco, recogiendo su maleta del suelo y llevándola al auto, Ginny se dejo caer en el asiento del acompañante mientras el guardaba la maleta en el porta equipaje.

**Te conozco demasiado bien como para emocionarme por que me invites a cenar .**

**¿Eso crees? Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que no sabes de mi** –inquirió Draco sentándose al volante y arrancando el motor, Ginny lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

**Todos tenemos nuestros secretos** - le respondió pensativa. Los tuyos harían que toda la familia se cayera de espaldas si se enteraran

**¿No quieres saber cuales son los míos?** – inquirió el

**Que sentido tendría que me los contaras? Eso no cambiaria el hecho de que no nos caemos bien**- Ginny suspiro y miro por la ventanilla.

**¿Tu crees?** – la pico Draco

**¿Estas diciéndome que te caigo bien?-** pregunto Ginny, mirándolo sorprendida

**Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti**

**¿Ah, si?- **pregunto ella parpadeando, y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo brusco que debía haber sonado aquello – **Quiero decir … Yo.. No me esperaba esa respuesta, no se que decir**

**Claro que mi aprecio se desvanece ante tu ridícula obsesión por el cara rajada, pero espero que lo superes**- concluyo el

**No hay nada ridículo en lo que sentí …siento por Harry**- dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente

**No lo habría si tuvieras diez anos menos.**

**La edad no tiene nada que ver** – replico Ginny- **¿Y que me dices de ti? A tu edad aun no te has casado. Yo que tu me daría prisa ¿no estas postergándolo demasiado?**

**No, cuando has encontrado el amor verdadero y sabes que no puedes tenerlo**- Draco sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Ginny.

**¿El amor verdadero? ¿Quieres decir que estabas Enamorado de Pansy? -**Dijo ella – **Te dolió mucho que te dejara y se casara con Blaise**

**No me dejo y fui padrino de su boda, por si no lo sabes son muy felices** - le explico muy serio – **De la mujer que te hablo, había algunos obstáculos que me impedían llegar a ella. Con el tiempo, decidí buscar a otra persona, pero todavía no la encuentro.  
**

**Lo siento, debió de ser doloroso –**dijo Ginny compadeciéndose de el. A ella le había destrozado haber renunciado a Harry … Antes de percatarse que era un desgraciado , claro estaba

**Gracias, lo cierto es que si lo fue, mucho. Pero no iba a desperdiciar mi vida llorando por alguien a quien no podía tener – **le explico

**Como me ocurre a mi quieres decir** – suspiro Ginny

**No te sientas mal. Pronto lo veras tan claro como lo vi yo. Y entonces un mundo de posibilidades se abrirá ante ti **- le aseguro

**No, es demasiado tarde para eso **– dijo Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia

**Te apuesto lo que quieras que cuando termine el verano ya no te acordaras de Harry - ** Draco tomo la pequeña carretera que llevaba a la casa de campo

No ella no podría olvidarlo nunca, pero no por las razones que Draco pensaba.

**Y que gano yo si tu pierdes la apuesta** – Le pregunto, Draco se rio mientras detenía el coche junto a la casa de campo, una enorme construcción de estuco blanco con tejados de terracota, de esas que solo se encuentran en la zona mediterránea

**Si ganas, puedes pedirme el premio que quieras. Pero ¿y si gano yo?, ¿Qué me darás?- **pregunto el con un extraño brillo en los ojos, alargo la mano y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla con un dedo hasta llegar a la punta de la barbilla.

**Lo que quieras, por supuesto** – respondió

**Espero que mantengas tu promesa**- le dijo sonriendo antes de salir ágilmente del coche- **Oh, por** **cierto…Hay algo que debes saber..-**añadió abriendo el maletero

**¿De que se trata?-** le pregunto. No le daba buena espina la forma en que le brillaban los ojos

**Pues, cuando dijiste que no venias, Andrómeda y tu mama le dieron tu habitación a Bianca , así que vas a tener que dormir en el cuarto de invitados, junto al mío –**Draco se encamino a la casa sin quedarse a esperar un respuesta, por que ya sabia cual era.

Ginny apretó los dientes y lo miro alejarse con una mirada de furia. Aquello era lo que faltaba…primero descubría que se sentía atormentado desde niña. Y encima, para colmo de males, le había dado su habitación a la prometida de Harry. Estupendo…

Gracias a las siguientes personas:

Jane Malfoy, mil gracias por tu review tratare de corregir las observaciones que me hiciste al principio del capitulo,. espero que te siga gustando, saludos.

The Macabre Princess . Gracias por tu review no sabes lo contenta que me puse, enseguida lo conteste, pero quiero que sepas que me hiciste el día. No se si sea innovador pero tratare de hacer un buen trabajo , de nuevo mil gracias , saludos .


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Los personajes son de JKR y la historia es parecida a una que leí en Bianca Harlequín, con un poco de adaptación e invención mía, espero les juste y me envíen sus criticas para bien o para mal todas son recibidas

Cap. 3

Tras darse una ducha, Ginny caminaba por el enlosado del cuarto de invitados, ataviada con un conjunto de ropa interior negra de encaje, cepillándose el cabello. Estaba bastante deprimida. Todavía no se encontraba con sus padres y hermanos. Sabia que ellos estaban felices por el compromiso de Harry, pero ala vez tristes pues pensaban que ella estaba sufriendo por el , sin saber lo equivocados que estaban. Ginny se había dejado caer en la cama con la garganta tensa por las lagrimas que se moría por derramar.

En esos momentos se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta dos golpes secos.

¿Estas visible? – era Draco, pero no se molesto en esperar a su respuesta, sino que abrió la puerta y entro alegremente.

Ginny se quedo allí quieta, como un animal cegado por los faros de un coche. Draco también parecía haberse quedado traspuesto, aunque fue solo un instante. Ginny dio un chillido, recordando de repente que estaba medio en cueros, y dejo caer el cepillo, agarrando la bata de seda de encima de la cama y poniéndosela delante para taparse. Draco se había dado la vuelta rápidamente.

¡Oye, ¿es que no tiene vergüenza? – le espeto enfadad. Estaba tratando de encontrar la parte de arriba de la bata para poder ponérsela, pero con los nervios era como si el cuello de la bata hubiera desaparecido.

Draco estaba mirándola por encima del hombro y se giro hacia ella.

Pues en realidad no. ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le ofreció alargado el brazo. Ella lo aparto de un manotazo.

¡No te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima! – le ordeno Ginny. Draco dio un paso atrás, se cruzo y cerro los ojos. Ginny parpadeo – ¿Que diablos estas haciendo ahora? – pregunto irritada ¡Que típico de el, siempre reaccionando de la forma mas inesperada!

He cerrado los ojos para que puedas ponerte la bata y conservar el decoro. Claro que no te servirá de mucho aunque me dejaras ciego. Y no te puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que me ha gustado lo que he visto – dijo para molestarla. Ginny deseo pegarle pero en vez de eso se puso la bata, con las manos temblándole ligeramente al atársela, Se alejo de el rodeando la cama. Seria mejor no quedarse cerca de Draco

¿Siempre entras en las habitaciones de la gente sin que te haya invitado a para?-le reprendió ella

Te pregunte si estabas visible – respondió el volviendo a abrir los ojos.

Oh, si y entrarte inmediatamente como una aplanadora. ¡Eres el colmo, Draco Malfoy! Merecerías que te abofeteara.

No te preocupes, no tienes que vengarte de mi. Esta noche no podre dormir acordándome de lo que acabo de ver. ¿Tienes idea de cómo incita esas prendas a un hombre?- Le dijo flirteando.

Lo cierto era que alguna idea si tenia. Debía de ser algo semejante a lo que ella había sentido al notar sus ojos sobre ella. En aquel momento, tuvo que admitir para si que Draco estaba increíblemente sexy con el traje que se había puesto para ir a cenar. De hecho , destilaba la clase de sensualidad masculina que aturde los sentidos de una mujer. Los sentidos de Ginny estaban totalmente alocados, y sintió que la invadía una oleada de calor y que le costaba respirar.

¿Cómo no había advertido todo aquel atractivo años antes? Probablemente por que siempre lo había visto como a una molestia no como a un Hombre. Las reacciones que provocaba en ella resultaban ridículas y fuera de lugar. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorar sus provocaciones, Ginny se cruzo de brazos en un gesto entere defensivo y agresivo.

¿Qué crees que puedo querer cuando se que debajo de esa bata hay un cuerpo delicioso tapado solo con dos piezas de escueta lencería negra? – le insinuó. Su voz era tan acariciadora que ella sintió que las rodillas le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina y el pulso se le disparo.

Ginny abrió los ojos asombrada ante semejante respuesta. Aunque otros hombres habían flirteado con ella, nunca hubiera imaginado aquello de Draco,. Y, curiosamente, le gusto.

¿Quieres ser serio de una vez? – le rogo. Advirtió que estaba ligeramente sin aliento, y espero que el no lo notara. Pero pocas cosas se le escapaban a Draco.

¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy hablando en serio? – replico el enarcando una ceja.

Porque yo no te intereso en ese sentido – contesto ella. Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se curvaron hacia arriba.

¿Ah, no? – inquirió divertido

Sea como sea, no deberías pensar en mi de ese modo.

¿Por qué no?

Por que nosotros ….. Es decir, tu y yo somos …-de pronto vio que Draco estaba sonriendo, pero sin malicia ni burla y se quedo mirándolo perpleja.

No somos nada todavía, pero lo seremos – le dijo como haciendo una promesa. Ginny pensó que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho

No…no digas tonterías – le respondió. Sin embargo, algo le decía por dentro que deseaba que ocurriera lo que el le estaba sugiriendo. Draco la miro curioso.

Si lo que dijo son tonterías , ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Había algo en como la miraba, algo tan distinto de cómo la miraba Harry, que era increíblemente excitante. Le asustaba no poder controlar sus reacciones precisamente cuando mas necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría.

Si estoy nerviosa, es porque te estas comportando de un modo inusual – le espeto. Draco enarco entonces ambas cejas

¿De veras? Dime, Ginny, ¿Desde cuando eres una experta en mi carácter?- lo dijo en un tono suave, pero dio en la llaga con la precisión de un cirujano – Para ti jamás ha habido nadie a excepción de Harry. Imagino que habrás tenido novios, algún romance ocasional, pero nada serio, ¿me equivoco?

No le agradaba escuchar aquellas palabras, pero eran verdad antes de Harry había tenido unas cuantas aventuras sin importancia, se decía que eran para olvidarlo, pero seis meses atrás Harry había sido todo para ella , solo después se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado y del tiempo que había desperdiciado. Claro que no lo admitiría delante de Draco, levanto la barbilla y se escudo en el amor imposible que Draco creía que sentía por Harry.

Nunca he querido a otro hombre- le aseguro. Como esperaba Draco sacudió la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua en signo de desaprobación

Puede que eso fuera antes, Ginevra , pero, a partir de hoy yo también soy parte de tu vida .-Ginny sintió que la garganta se le tensaba

Tu siempre has sido parte de mi vida – le dijo jugueteando con el nudo de la bata

Draco esbozo una sonrisa y el corazón de Ginny volvió a latir apresuradamente . Aquello se estaba haciendo demasiado frecuente

Eso es cierto, pero solo ahora me ves de verdad como un hombre de verdad y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Se que despierto todos tus sentidos, y que, en algún lugar dentro de ti, empiezas a darte cuenta de que me deseas- dijo Draco , Ginny casi se rio. Si no fuera una pura atracción física … Si hubiera sido otra persona… Pero era Draco, y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de admitirlo.

Yo no te deseo – insistió. A el no pareció tomarlo por sorpresa aquella respuesta.

¿Por qué todavía deseas a Harry? Pues siento decírtelo, Ginevra, pero no esta disponible. Yo, en cambio, estaría mas que dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

¡Sigue soñado, Draco! – le aspecto burlona. Ni hablar, jamás, imposible, si ellos se detestaban, desde que estaban en el colegio el siempre la humillo, se burlaba de ella y ahora esta nueva actitud para su desconcierto.

Oh, si, ya lo creo que he soñando contigo, y han sido unos sueños increíbles además…

Ginny se quedo boquiabierta.

Es mentira… No has…

La sonrisa de Draco se hozo mas amplia.

Admítelo, Ginevra, la sola idea te da vértigo

Ella se puso rígida rechazando de forma mecánica lo que el sugería, pero lo cierto era que la idea de que hubiera tenido esa clase de sueños con ella si resultaba bastante excitante.

¡Jamás en mi vida…!- exclamo. Draco ladeo la cabeza fingiéndose pensativo

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué no te da vueltas la cabeza, o que no piensas admitir que si te ha ocurrido?

Tu sabrás .- Picada como estaba, ella volvió a mirarlo desdeñosa alzando la barbilla

Yo que tu no subiría mas la cabeza, Ginevra, o te entrara tortícolis – respondió Draco riéndose

¿Has acabado ya?

No fui yo quien empezó esta discusión.- se defendió Draco

¡Claro que la empezaste tu! – gruño Ginny señalándolo con un dedo acusador- La empezaste en cuanto esteraste sin llamar . ~!Eres un…un…!- Ginny lanzo los brazos hacia al no poder encontrar una palabra lo bastante desagradable como para definirlo - ¡Maldito seas, Draco!, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exasperante? Si ya te ha s reído bastante de ,i haz el favor de marcharte.

¿Sabes?, si no fueras tan predecible no te molestarías tanto, pero no puedo evitarlo, por que siempre picas el anzuelo- le contesto el. Ginny lo miro casi desilusionada

¿Quieres decir que todo esto era parte de un elaborado plan para enfadarme ?, ¿ nada de lo que has dicho es verdad?- aquella posibilidad hizo que se le encogiese el estomago, ¡Que locura! ¿Por qué tenia que entristecerla, si no quería nada con el…? ¿O, tal vez.. si lo quería?

Oh, no todo lo que te he dicho es absolutamente cierto, como también es cierto que te pones preciosa cuando estas enfadad- la corrigió el yendo hacia ella y alargando la mano para apartar un mechón de su rostro.

¿Y no sabes que cuando me enfado también me vuelvo bastante peligrosa?

Aunque te pusieras a tirarme los trastos a la cabeza seguirías pareciéndome adorable.

¿De veras? – inquirió Ginny arqueando las cejas- ¿Y si fuera un cuchillo?

A menos que tu puntería hay mejorado muchísimo, lo cierto es que no me preocuparía, ¡ Si ni siquiera sabias lanzar una pelota! –exclamo riéndose entre dientes, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír también

Recuerdo aquel verano en que Sirius intentaba ensenarnos –musito ella.

Si, y no tuvo mucho éxito contigo, en cambio yo enseguida aprendí –añadió con sorna

Engreído, presumido – le dijo Ginny – si tu odiabas todo lo muggles

Nos consolaba pensar que cuando crecieras serias una experta en alguna otra cosa. Después de todo, sabes lanzar una pelota no te iba a llevar muy lejos

Bueno, dicen que soy buena en mi trabajo- apunto Ginny

Eso he oído, Ojala pudieras presumir igual de otros aspectos de tu vida.

¿Qué quieres decir? –repitió ella frunciendo el ceno molesta

Ginevra, detrás de casi todas las elecciones que has hecho en tu vida estaba Harry, nada de lo que has hecho por ti misma. Tomaste a Harry Potter por tu estrella polar, pero el tiene marcado un rumbo que tu no puedes seguir. Orienta tus velas en otra dirección, mira a tu alrededor. Puede que lo que veas te sorprenda.

Las palabras de Draco sonaban tan sinceras, como si de verdad ella le importara, que de pronto Ginny sintió que no podía sostenerle la mirada. Estuvo tentada a darle la razón, pero entonces el podría hacerle preguntas que ella no estaba preparada a contestar

Dime, ¿Y por que tendría que renunciar a mis sueños?- le pregunto. Draco la tomo por los hombros y la hizo girarse hacia el .

Por que no son mas que eso, Ginevra, sueños. Está bien para algunos otros, pero muy pocos están destinados a cumplirse, lo que uno debe hacer es cambiarlos, adaptarlos para que un dia lo que ansiamos y lo que hemos llegado a ser sean la misma cosa.

Era demasiado tarde para eso, su mayor sueno ya se había cumplido y había sido un desastre total. Lo único que le quedaba era el orgullo, el mismo que tiño su respuesta.

¿Y que quieres que haga si yo no puedo cambiar los míos? ¿Y si no quiero cambiarlos?

Draco probablemente esperaba aquella respuesta obstinada y, aunque por un instante un fulgor de ira relumbro en sus ojos, soltó a Ginny.

Entonces es que eres estúpida Ginevra, tu misma te niegas a abrir los ojos – le dijo. Una sonrisa triste se asomo en los labios de ella.

Entonces tal vez seria mejor que me dejaras por imposible- sugirió. Pero el negó con la cabeza y aquel simple gesto fue como un bálsamo para la joven.

Tal vez… Pero por ahora no, no hasta que hay hecho todo lo posible por salvarte de ti misma.

¿Por qué te molestas, Draco? Me has dejado muy claro un que soy caso perdido.- Ginny lo miro con curiosidad; no acababa de entenderlo.

Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu, Ginevra. Y, si alguna vez lo consigues , no dejes de venir a decírmelo- le respondió. Echo un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera- Escucha tengo que hacer unas llamadas importantes, pero no me llevara mucho tiempo. He reservado mesa para las ocho y media, así que nos veremos abajo dentro de media hora, ¿de acuerdo? Así podemos ir a tomar una copa antes de cenar.

Al terminar de hablar, se marchó con la misma con la misma prisa con que había llegado, dejando a la chica mas confusa que nunca. ¿Era eso lo que pretendía?, ¿confundirla? En ese caso, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Ginny se giro, dando la espalda a la puerta, y se quedo quieta al ver su reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda. Tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no era de ira, como tampoco tenia que ver su enfado con la forma en que le brillaban los ojos. De pronto su aspecto parecía el de una persona llena de vida; no recordaba haberse visto o sentido así jamás.

De pronto sonó el reloj del vestíbulo. No podía perder tiempo; si se retrasaba, Draco la acusaría de haber estado soñando despierta con el.

Se apresuro como un pequeño tornado humano por su habitación y estuvo vestida , maquillada y peinada en la mitad del tiempo habitual, cuando agarro el bolso y salió de la habitación casi habían pasado los treinta minutos. Al llegar al rellano aminoro el paso y bajo las escaleras tratando de ser indiferente .Así el se daría cuenta que no estaba interesada en el. Por desgracia, cuando llego abajo no vio a Draco por ninguna parte. Tanto teatro para nada….

Gracias mil gracias por sus review y mil disculpas por el retraso tuve mucho trabajo y aparte mi compu se infecto.

Deseo que este capitulo se de su agrado , y como ya saben espero su sugerencias .


End file.
